the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Revelations / House of Questions/@comment-5919015-20130118035942
My review: Ok so what to talk about? First I want to bring up Patricia. The way she acted in this episode was hmmph. Isn't she the one that broke up with Eddie? So then she shouldn't be jealous of Eddie and KT. Eddie can date who he wants. And Patricia shouldn't have assumed they were dating. She's being a bit drastic. Plus, KT has told her many times that she's not dating KT but she always puts on this "I don't care" attitude that everyone can see through, it's ridiculous. And when she went through KT's stuff, that was completely disrespectful. It's something Patricia does we all know by now, but it was unfair for her to connect her with Victor just because of a key. I think she is just looking for a reasn or excuse to hate KT and turn everyone against her. She needs to stop making everyone her enemy. The pact btw Joy, Mara, and Patricia, I don't think it's going to work out. Especially with Mara. As sick as I am of Alfie ruining Jara moments, Mara was trying a little too hard to be assertive but then all of sudden she backed down and started being too nice. Then when she asked Alfie "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I knew she made the biggest mistake of her life. She should of just told Alfie how she feels in a calm way and not let him take advantage of her with his emotions. Now I'm not the biggest Jabian supporter and I wasn't sure if now was the right time for Joy to be up front with Fabian about her feelings. I thought this was over, especially because of Nina and what happened last season. When she tried talking to him, Fabian was absorbed in his world talking about Nina, Nina. I don't want anyone to forget Nina, but I understand how Joy felt, he should have at least listened, in this situation, to Joy.I don't really want Jabian to happen but I'd rather have him be in a relationship with Joy than him being depressed over Nina all the time. I'm glad we got to know more about Ms. Denby. I wonder how she has the key. And she is really serious when it comes to her mission. Shes probably worse than Victor. She was sorta mean to Victor, especially when she mentioned his father, but I kinda liked, even though I was shocked, how she just stood up to Victor so confidently and took authority of the group. Like she was really interesting, though I still think she's evil. I can't believe she collects specimens and stuff like that. Gross. Now that Sibuna is against KT because they think she works with Victor, I hope Eddie doesn't believe this. He knows KT is not working for Victor. And I hope Sibuna finds out soon enough that KT is a good person. I would've wanted Eddie and KT to tell them about their side of the mystery but KT doesn't fully trust them yet, so I understand. I'm glad that Alfie told Amber the truth about fashion school, and I liked that she didn't blow up in his face, though that's what everyone was expecting. It was so romantic how he poured milk on himself. Honesty is always the best policy. Oh Victor on his first date. He's 95 years old, that's sad. It was funny seeing him ask out a woman for the first time. His only romance has been with his raven. I laughed when he tried charming Trudy, but seriously he was all hung up and acted so rude. It was so awkward and I liked the cliffhanger at the end. I doubt Trudy knows anything about the parcel. And I have no idea why he would accuse Mara? She has nothing to do with the mystery. First it was Mara, now Trudy, Victor has lost his mind. He's just randomnly accusing people to save his ass from Denby's wrath.